The Tales of OtherionScroll 1: The Dark War
by AlvinFurre
Summary: This is the beginning of my new book I'm writing. Please enjoy!


The Tales of Otherion

Scroll: 1- The Dark War

By David Jobrack and Alvin Ho

Revised 5/15/09

-Prologue: The History of Otherion1-

Once, long ago all the Furres2 were at war. This war was divided into three battles between the six clans of Furres. Feather Furres versus Small Furres, Claw Furres versus Fang Furres, and Scale Furres against Artho Furres. Then, all the Furres joined sides and divided into two groups to battle against each other. The Feather Furres, Claw Furres, and Scale Furres join sides to battle against the Fang Furres, Artho Furres and Small Furres. Since then there was a lot of battles between the two alliances but since both sides were equal there was no clear victor.

After the war had ended the Scale Furres had most of the land, the Claw Furres stayed with the scale Furres in case they needed to side again. The Feather Furre spent their time in the air, so they chose to share land. One day the Scale Furres went on an expedition and came across an ancient tomb in an old Scale Furre catacomb. The leader, Zantekar, found an ancient gem embedded in the stone tomb. The dark gem made Zantekar grow and he became more powerful. The gem also gave him wings and he grew to be twice the size of a normal Scale Furre. Soon he began to use the dark gem to make a powerful army called the Drakuun. Drakuuns are replicas of Zantekar but smaller and more powerful than a normal Furre.

Zantekar began to destroy the other Furres starting with the Feather and the Claw Furres, of course, which was all in Zantekar's plot for world domination. After the Feather and Claw Furres were attacked, they joined the remaining clans of Furres. The remaining Scale Furres joined with the Drakuun and formed a group or army called the Pest. The Pest had total control over the main land of Otherion.

One day the five clans gathered for a council, the Furres decided to send a small Swarm, or a group of Artho Furres, to spy on the Pest and Zantekar. When they returned the Swarm explained that the mighty Zantekar was making a sword from the very gem that transformed him. The sword was named Zartevia, the soul stealer; this sword had the power to absorb souls from every life it had taken to increase the power of its wielder. This power can be transferred to anyone the wielder wished.

The Furres now knew what to do. They had to search for the other gems to defeat Zantekar, and they need to find them in haste. After a day worth of searching the Furres found 2 stone pillars with 3 gems embedded in each. With these gems they made one powerful sword for each group of Furre. One gem was the same as the gem used to make Zartevia. The Furres made sure that the last gem was never to be in the hands of Zantekar and so the gem was hidden.

The five swords were made and were given to the leaders of the Furres. Each sword had a special appearance and power. Tacnur, the caller of allies, when called upon it had the power to call a great Swarm to its wielder, this sword was given to the Artho Furre. Zarkan, the spirit caller, this sword had the power to bring back wise spirits when the wielder needs guidance; this sword was given to the Fang Furre. Wyevry, the resurrector of the dead, can bring back dead allies back to life and healed all the wounds of the resurrected; this sword was given to the Feather Furre. Corentur, the soul healer, this sword had the power to heal all allies within the given radius, which is based on the wielders heart; this sword was given to the Claw Furre. Finally Tengushima, the soul reaper, this special sword had the power to banish the soul from being resurrected or absorbed, this sword was given to the Small Furre.

Once the swords were given, many battles had happened and the powerful swords Wyevry and Corentar were lost, the lost swords would choose new wielders. Zantekar discovered a part of Wyevry and tried to fuse it with Zartevia. Although the process still failed Zantekar was still a threat to all the Furres of Otherion.

Beyond the dusk of the sun and the dark fog over the horizon a village lay under the restless forest. The still night air was chilling and the sound of marching footsteps was near. Pebbles on the dirt road jumped off the ground as the sound of stomping pounded the ground. The Scale general drew his sword and pointed at the village. The general drew his breath and shouted "Attack!"

-End of Prologue-

1 (O-There-I-on) This is the planet where the Furres live and is covered mostly by water.

2 (Fur-I) An animal like human (There are no men on Otherion)


End file.
